It is well-known to neck the top side wall of drawn and ironed metal containers with a necking die to narrow the opening of the metal containers to accept a lid or to form the metal container into a bottle. Necking the top side wall of drawn and ironed metal containers requires a knockout, which works in harmony with the necking die.